Promise
by awesome4evah
Summary: Fire engulfed me. The blade had been dull and the cut wasn't deep, but it felt as if the sharpest blades were stabbing me. I fell flat against the floor into a pool of my own blood. Luke's Point of view of dying. Spoilers on The Last Olympian. Please R


**Luke's point of view of dying basically. Starting at about page 334 of The Last Olympian until Luke does die.**

**

* * *

**Luke's POV

I was battling.

With myself. I couldn't control myself anymore. Kronos could. Giving my body to him was a big mistake. There was much to lose, nothing to gain. I fought.

"Family, Luke. You promised." Annabeth's voice rang in my ears. But only half of me could understand. I heard it. But it was like I was underwater. I couldn't breathe. It hurt too much.

"Promise." Annabeth repeated. Blood trickled down her face. A knife held poised in my hand, ready to kill. Ready to let Kronos kill. I was gaining more control, but it was like holding the sky again. Crumbling.

"Annabeth." I tried to speak, but it was impossible. I gasped for air, though I already had it, my chest felt tight. With worry. With pain. With regret. I stumbled forward trying to reach her, but I couldn't get enough control. "You're bleeding..." Was all I could get out.

"My knife." Annabeth said she raise her dagger, but it fell out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. "Percy…" I'd been so focused on Annabeth I forgot Percy and Grover were in the room. They were both struggling. Because of me. I watched Percy pick her knife up, I felt Blackbiter fall out of my hands. I ignored it. I continued toward Annabeth, but Percy blocked me.

"Don't touch her." He said.

"Jackson." Someone growled. I realized it was me. Well, Kronos. I felt my skin heat up, like I was in an oven. I realized what was happening. He was changing, giving up my body.

I gasped trying to stay cool and grab air at the same time. "He's changing. Help." I warned. I could feel it getting warmer. Closer. "He's … he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-" I tried to finish, but Kronos cut me off.

"NO!" He ordered. He forced my body to look around. Searching for something. My sword most likely. I stumbled toward it, being forced by the titan. Percy tried to block me- Kronos- but it wouldn't work. I felt myself push him aside roughly. I heard a thud, but couldn't turn my head.

"The knife, Percy." I heard Annabeth mutter, her breathing ragged and shallow. "Hero.. Cursed blade."

I felt a sword appear in my hand. Kronos had gotten it. I forced myself to drop it. Causing Kronos to yell in pain. My hands felt hot, burning, it already felt burnt and smoking. I collapsed, but not before turning toward the only person I knew could help.

"Please Percy…" I gasped holding my ruined hands. I focused on him as he struggled to stand up. He moved toward me with Annabeth's knife. He wanted to kill me. It was obvious. But it wouldn't work. Kronos would fight back.

"You can't… Can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… Can keep him controlled." I managed to stutter out. I did know where. My skin burnt, the warmth speeded toward my heart.

I watched him raise her knife. Ready to kill me. Ready to try.

"Please. No time." I groaned as warmth seeped through my lungs, tightening them even more. I knew if Kronos changed. It would end. He would be the strong. Stronger than Typon. Percy seemed to believe me this time. He handed me the knife.

I heard someone yelp. Grover. "Percy? Are you… um…"

I grasped the knife tightly. As quickly as I could, I unlatched the side strap of my armor, exposing the place that was the fastest way to kill me. A hard place to hit. I gathered all my courage and stabbed the knife into my weakest spot.

Fir engulfed me. The blade had been dull and the cut wasn't deep, but it felt as if the sharpest blades were stabbing me. I fell flat against the floor into a pool of my own blood. I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Good… Blade." I croaked out. I gazed at Annabeth as she limped over with Grover.

"You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shhh." I heard her voice tremble. "You were a hero at the end Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

I shook my head. I wouldn't. Not after everything. Hero or not. "Think… Rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of Blest."

I heard her sniffle. She shouldn't be upset. I'd hurt her so much. I'd betrayed her. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

I held up a charred hand. I felt Annabeth's cool fingertips touch mine.

"Did you…" I had to ask. I coughed trying to get smoke out of my throat. "Did you love me?"

I watched Annabeth wipe tears that were trickling down her cheeks away. "There was a time I thought… Well, I thought…" She looked away from me. At Percy. I knew.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke." She said, I didn't need to hear the rest, I already knew. "But I didn't love you." Even though I'd expected it, my heart crumbled and shattered. I winced.

"We can get ambrosia. We can-" Grover started. I cut him off.

"Grover," I gulped down smoke and tears "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. Nut no. There's no healing…" I coughed. I grabbed Percy's sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again." I felt my eyes heat up at the thought, but I tried to keep the pleading too.

I felt my heart give its final pump.

One word echoed in my head as blackness faded in.

The word Annabeth had written across my heart.

_Promise._

_

* * *

_

**Please, please review and tell me what you think! I know it sucks, but please!**

**Xoxo,**

**J.J**


End file.
